Pour Some Sugar On Me or Salt?
by ShippingIsMyReligion
Summary: Ross and Laura's friendship has always had sexual tension and this New Years, it all comes to a surface. Raura.
1. Body Shots

My first story... *cue the ooo's and ahhh's*

Basically this story is for New Year's but I'm just getting around to posting it. Better late than never right?

This story has teasing Raura, dirty, kinky Raura, and Hardcore smut Raura with a little touch of fluff that wont come until the next chapter.

Oh yeah...this story should be two parts unless I get some random burst of creativity.

Please excuse any typo's because I'm lazy af...

WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...or don't...I really don't care.

* * *

Ross slammed his guitar case shut with a loud bang and made sure it was all locked up and ready to go. His Christmas vacation was coming to an end and he was packing up his stuff to leave Colorado. Most of his family was traveling to Vegas for the New Year, but he was heading back to L.A. with Rocky. Colorado was fun and all, getting to spend time with all of his cousins and go snowboarding, but he was excited to go back the L.A. He missed the warmth, the sunshine, the palm trees, but most of all he missed her. Sure he'd seen her only a week or so before but it seemed like months. He'd gotten so used to seeing her everyday during the week that a week without her seemed like eternity. He never understood how she had such an effect on him. All summer while he was filming Teen Beach Movie 2, he longed to be with her, to hear her laugh, to see her beautiful curves. Who was he kidding..he knew exactly the effect she had. He was in love with her and didn't have the balls to tell her.

"Ross come on before you make us late...and I swear, if you make me miss this flight I will personally beat your ass!" Rocky yelled out.

"Calm down dumbass I'm right behind you" Ross said as Rocky turned around and smiled seeing Ross's guitar case in his hand, signaling he was ready to go.

"Good, now get in the car and let's go!" He pushed Ross out the door and into the car as they quickly said goodbye to their cousins. The rest of their siblings and parents had already left on an earlier flight. Ross sighed and leaned his head back against the seat as the car drove them to the airport. He was about to put his headphones in to listen to some music when Rocky spoke up.

"So Ross, what are your New Year's plans when we get back to L.A.?"

"I'm not sure yet Rocky" Ross said with his eyes still closed, but not soon after responding, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see a text from 'Boy Toy'. He smirked at the name remembering when he changed Calum's name to that. They were hanging in Calum's dressing room one day on set and noticed fans saying Coss a lot and one person called Calum Ross's Boy Toy. They found it hilarious so he changed Calum's name to that.

He slid his thumb across the lock screen and quickly typed in his password. He opened the text and read it.

_Hey guys! I hope you haven't made any permanent plans for New Year's because there's going to be a party happening and it may or may not be at my house! I better see you guys there! Oh...and bring a drink to share...it's about to be a New Year baby! (;_

Ross smirked at the last part knowing Calum meant an alcoholic beverage. If there was one thing Calum knew, it was how to throw a good ass party. He remembered Calum's last party and how he woke up with a massive headache and on top of the kitchen table shirtless.

Ross looked to see the text was sent to the cast and his siblings, but one name in particular caught his eye. Her name. Ms. Laura Marano...Mrs. Laura Lynch one day if he could help it. But that's beside the point.

His mind was distracted from his thoughts by another vibration as another text popped up. He scrolls to see who it was and saw 'Adorkable'. A smile grew on his face as he read the text.

_Woo woo! Party! I'll definitely be there Calum! There better be a New Year's kiss there for me! (;_

Ross's jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide. He always knew she was a tease but this was another level.

Laura was always a good girl, never partying and definitely never cursing. Although, there was the _rare _occasion when she'd go to a party. Ross, unfortunately had never witnessed it himself. He only heard stories from his sister and Raini when they would have their 'Girls Night Out'.

Ross couldn't hide the shit eating grin on his face as he imagined what Laura might be like with some alcohol in her system. He couldn't wait for the party.

Rocky cleared his throat and Ross finally looked up from his phone questioningly.

"What?"

"I just got the text too...we should go! Calum always knows how to party!" Ross smiled and nodded his head. "Oh...and I saw Laura's text too. A little special somebody might be getting laid tomorrow night!"

He nudged Ross while winking. Ross immediately turned red and punched Rocky.

"Shut up man. You don't know what you're talking about"

Ross was very embarrassed because he thought he did a good job of hiding the fact that he was madly in love with Laura but Rocky seemed to have figured him out pretty easily. He shook his head and looked back at his phone.

He sent a reply.

_Wouldn't miss it bro! You always throw the best parties! See you tomorrow night!_

As soon as he sent his reply his phone vibrated again signaling yet another text. This time it was from Rocky.

_I'll be there! And Laura, I think I may know just the guy to help you out with that! (;_

Ross gasped, dropping his phone on his lap, and turned to punch his brother's arm really hard.

"What the fuck man?!" Ross smacked his chest even harder.

Rocky just chuckled and put his hands up in defense. "Hey bro don't kill me, I was just trying to get you laid, that's all"

Ross rolls his eyes. "And how do you even know she wants to have sex with me?!" Just the thought of that made Ross feel a little turned on.

It was a good thing there was a divider between them and the driver because this conversation would be all over every magazine tomorrow if there wasn't. Not to mention he'd probably lose his job on Austin &amp; Ally.

"Ross are you kidding me. There is so much sexual tension between you two, I'm surprised you two haven't done it already and don't go at it every second you get the chance!" It was Rocky's turn to roll his eyes. "...or have you?" He eyed Ross with a suspicious look.

Ross's eyes bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped at his brother's bluntness. "NO! We haven't done _that_!" His face turned a deep shade of crimson and he looked out the window.

Rocky continued to eye him suspiciously. "Hm...but you want to. Listen little bro, if you want my advice-"

Ross cut him off before he could say another word. "Rocky stop! I'm not about to get the sex talk from my brother who, may I remind you, is only one year older than me!" Ross shuddered. "Plus I've heard it all before remember...I'm not exactly a virgin"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, yes. I remember. If you let me finish you'd know that it wasn't going to be a sex talk from your older brother. It was going to be more of a man-to-man girlfriend sex talk."

Ross raised an eyebrow signaling him to continue.

"I was going to say, make sure you show her how much you care. Yes the rough sex is fun and all, and trust me I know" he sighed thinking about his girlfriend Alexa, "but if you want to have more than just a one night stand with her then show her in your actions."

Ross looked out the window for a second then looked back at Rocky and nodded his head. "You're right."

"Now don't get me wrong, show her all those infamous moves and positions girls keep claiming you're amazing at, just make sure to love her too."

Rocky pat Ross's shoulder and got out the car as it came to a stop at the airport. Ross shook his head and realized he was over thinking everything because Laura probably didn't even want him that way. He got out the car and walked inside the airport behind Rocky.

Ross pulled his car up to Calum's house at 8:30 and his siblings and Ellington got out. He locked the car and went up to Calum's door and knocked.

Calum opened the door with a beer in hand and a relaxed look on his face. "What's up guys! Happy New Year! Come on in!"

They all walked in to see a bunch of people, some who they knew and others who they didn't. Loud music played through some speakers on the far side of the living room where a DJ was set up. 'Damn Calum really outdid himself this time' Ross thought.

Rydel gasped as her favorite song came on and grabbed Ellington's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Ross chuckled and shook his head.

Normally he'd want to rip the head off the guy who he knew was about to have his dick grinded against by his sister in less than a minute, but there was no one he trusted more than Ellington. Plus Ellington knew if he ever crossed Rydel in any way, he'd have a lot of explaining to do to 4 very angry brothers.

"Want a drink bro?" Calum asked getting Ross's attention. Ross nodded and followed Calum over to a table with an array of alcoholic drinks, non-alcoholic drinks, and chips. "So I was thinking we start you off with a shot of tequila then we'll slow it down a little with just a beer. Sounds good?" Ross smirked and nodded.

He took the shot glass from Calum and threw his head back, drinking it all in one gulp. He hissed as he felt the liquid go down his throat and coughed a little.

"Man that shit never gets old."

Calum nodded in agreement and handed Ross a beer next. "I'm such a bad influence on you, what would Disney think of this?" Calum threw his head back laughing.

Ross chuckled a little and took a sip of his beer. "Fuck it, I can live a little."

Calum smirked. "So are you going to kiss Laura at midnight?"

Ross choked on his beer and wiped his mouth a little. "Excuse me?"

Calum rolled his eyes. "Oh come on man. You know you want to. Hell, everyone wants you to. Down to the fans on Twitter...except for when they want Coss to happen" Calum winked.

Ross let out a loud laugh and smirked. "Right..Coss" he smiled, "where is Laur-"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence when the door once again opened and in walked Laura with Raini on her side.

She was wearing ripped high waisted shorts, a black crop top, and some black converse. She was so simple yet so sexy. Her hair was curled to perfection and her make-up on point.

Ross's jaw dropped as he stared at her. He wasn't lying when he said he missed her curves. Her body made him think all kinds of things that were probably way too inappropriate for his day job.

Calum chuckled under his breath and poured Ross another shot, this time of straight vodka, and handed it to him. "You'll thank me later" Calum pat him on the back then left to mingle with the other guests.

Ross looked down to see the shot in his hand and looked back up to see where Calum went but was instead faced with a sex goddess. He just stared at her in awe.

"Hello to you too Ross!" Raini exclaimed, rolling her eyes after the staring contest between Ross and Laura because too much to handle.

Ross broke out of his trance and looked at her. "Hey Raini.." His eyes wandered back to Laura.

Raini rolled her eyes again and asked, "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to get us something to drink?"

"Yeah Ross, were you really going to take that shot without us?"

She spoke. She really spoke. And it was more seductive than he imagined it would be when he heard her voice for the first time in what felt like forever. He felt his dick stir in his pants.

He blushed a little and looked down at the shot Calum had placed in his hand not too long ago before shaking his head fast. That was when he started thinking about why he was acting shy. This was Laura, his dorky best friend that he occasionally flirts with. He was cooler than this. He smirked and looked down at Laura.

"Miss Marano requesting alcohol? I never thought I'd see the day!"

Laura smirked back and said, "Babe this is just the beginning." She grabbed the shot from Ross's hand, tilted her head back, and swallowed it. She handed the glass back to him and licked her lip a little. "Mmm...strong."

Ross was so shocked he just stood there frozen.

Raini laughed a little and put her hand on Ross's shoulder. "She may have had a drink or two before we came. Good luck my friend." She poured each of them a shot of vodka and they all said cheers and downed them.

Raini spoke up, "Well as fun as this has been, I'm going to find Calum before I end up in a threesome with you two. Bye!" She walked away quickly as they blushed a deep shade of Crimson.

The song changed to Partition by Beyoncé and Laura's eyes lit up. She looked around the room hearing the cheers and seeing more people start to dance, or more so grind on each other. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or not but she really wanted to dance and Ross just happened to be standing right there. She grabbed his hand and bit her lip a little, saying, "Dance with me?"

Ross quickly checked her out from head to toe to make sure it was the same Adorkable Laura he had known for years. That and since when did he pass up on an opportunity to check out Laura's body? He swallowed the rest of his beer and nodded and she led him to the center of the dance floor.

It was very hot as people danced all over each other around them. Ross put his hands on her sides wanting her to guide because he didn't want to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. He was still a gentleman even when he was a little tipsy.

She smirked up at him and shook her head. She slid her hands on top of his and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked down at her with curiosity and raised an eyebrow when he felt her tug on his hands to make them move with hers. She slid them down her sides and to her hips. She squeezed his hands a little as a signal for him to grip her harder. He did as told also pulling her closer to him accidentally. Their bodies were now flat against each other and their faces inches apart as Laura looked up at Ross and he looked down at her. With her hands still intertwined with his she started to move a little to the beat. Ross gripped her hips a little harder as he felt her thigh rubbing against his dick through his jeans. Laura started grinding herself into him a little more as she got more into the song. She wanted more and she knew exactly how to get it. She took their intertwined hands and slowly started moving them to her ass, neither of them paying any attention to their surroundings. It was just them, Ross and Laura. She bit her lip as she untangled their fingers so only his huge hands were left on her ass, cupping it as she grinded on him. She put her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers into the back of his hair, tugging a little. That made Ross groan and subconsciously squeeze Laura's ass, pulling her into him even more. He was so turned on and he was sure Laura could probably tell he was too. She made sure her thigh merely grazed his dick then would completely grind on it, teasing him. Ross started to gain more confidence and moved his hands from her ass to inside her back pockets so he had a firmer grip on her ass.

_Her ass._ It was so soft yet so firm. He couldn't imagine his hands anywhere else at the moment, well except for one place but he'd have to settle on her ass for now.

They danced like that for quite a few more songs, staring into each other's eyes and never breaking eye contact except to blink. The passion and tension between them was surreal.

Laura suddenly stopped dancing and pulled Ross's hands out of her back pockets and held them in hers again.

He looked at her worried that he did something wrong but only got confused when she smirked at him and winked.

She let go of his hands, turned around and then grabbed them, placing them on her hips again. She started to rotate her hips in a circular motion to the beat of Drunk in Love by, coincidentally, Beyoncé again.

Ross took in a sharp breath feeling Laura's ass against his dick. He pulled her closer and got a little daring. He started rubbing her sides with his thumbs as he held her hips. As they rocked back and forth to the music he kept inching his hands a little higher until he was rubbing the skin right under her boobs.

She pressed back into him more as one of her hands flew up to his to make sure he didn't stop and the other snaked up and behind her to play with his hair.

His hands must have brushed past her nipples hundreds of times because they were getting pretty hard and Laura knew he could feel it. She guided his hand down to the buttons on her shorts and let his hand go so he could do as he pleased.

He fiddled with the button a little bit but forced himself to stop. He leaned down a little so his hot breath was right next to her ear and whispered breathlessly, "We-we can't..."

Laura tensed a little hearing him say that.

"At least not here..in the open. Trust me Laur, there's nothing I want more right now than to fuck you senseless but we have jobs and there's people watching" he whispered into her ear before kissing it and nibbling on it a little.

Ross could have sworn he heard a low moan come from Laura when he did that. It was the sexiest sound he had ever heard, granted he hadn't heard her scream his name yet...but that could be arranged. He yearned to hear it again so he nibbled on her ear some more, licking and sucking a little behind her ear.

Laura let out another low moan and leaned more into Ross, completely forgetting about dancing for the moment. She shuddered as his kissing and licking got lower and lower until he was ravishing her neck. She was sure he was going to leave a mark but she didn't care, she hoped it was the first of many.

Ross suddenly stopped and went back to her ear, "Let's get a drink."

Laura whimpered at the loss of contact and turned around quickly, glaring at him.

He smirked knowing she was turned on and angry. He grabbed her ass pulling her into his dick and whispered in her ear, "That was for all the dick teasing". He grinded her against him one last time before he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the sea of sweaty bodies. He took her over to a table and let her sit down before saying he'd be right back. He walked to the drink table and quickly made two vodka sodas. As he finished up he heard a throat clear.

He looked up to see his older brothers Riker and Rocky standing there. "So..." Riker said, "you and Laura huh?"

Ross reddened slightly. "You guys saw that?"

"Are you kidding Ross? Who _didn't _see it is the real question. You two were all over each other. I told you Ross, it was going to happen!" Rocky winked at him.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I've got to go." he said as he gestured to the two drinks in his hand. He sighed as he went back to the table to see that Laura was no longer alone like he planned. She was now joined by Raini, Calum, Rydel, and Ellington. He took his seat next to Laura and handed her her drink. "One vodka soda...for the sexy lady." He mumbled the last part so only she could hear.

She smirked at him and took the drink then turned to pay attention to what Calum was saying.

"It's about 11:30 right now...so we have 25 minutes before we have to turn on the tv for the ball drop" he said as he looked down at his watch.

The group continued to chat and Ross was starting to feel the effects of the vodka as he sipped on it. He just wanted to touch Laura. So he did just that.

He looked around the table and saw that no one was paying him any mind and he slowly slid his hand to Laura's thigh under the table. He felt her tense.

She froze and turned to look at him with wide eyes as he just smirked at her.

His huge hand started rubbing up and down her leg, inching closer and closer to the thing he wanted most since she walked through the door, or since forever. As he got higher up her thigh she gasped a little, closing her eyes tight, and squeezed her legs shut so he couldn't move his hand. When she opened them she was face to face with four sets of curious eyes and a smirking Ross.

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone i knew...continue" she blushed, embarrassed. She leaned closer to Ross and whispered to him, "are you crazy?!"

Ross chuckled and wiggled his fingers, which he managed to sneak up to press against her core, between her thighs. She let out a low moan as she felt the pressure and grabbed his hand to stop him, glaring. "Baby, crazy would be me doing body shots off your body...trust me, you haven't seen crazy." He winked.

He must have said that too loud because all of a sudden Calum chimed in, "body shots? I'm so down!"

Ross and Laura's eyes widened. "Uh that's probably not the best idea with all these people here...it could ruin our careers right Ross?" Laura nudged Ross.

He finally pulled his hand from between her legs and ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh right...can't do that."

"Oh c'mon guys! I'm not _that _dumb! We'd wait till after New Year's when everyone leaves!" He smirked and looked at everyone else at the table for confirmation.

Rydel was the first to speak up. "Well I'm down!" She smirked at Ellington. "And I'm sure Rocky and Riker are down too because they never pass up on a chance to play a good drinking game."

Ellington's jaw dropped but he quickly spoke up. "Me too!"

Ross looked at Laura and said, "Want to see crazy?" And he looked back at the group. "I'm in. And so is Laura."

Her jaw dropped but she quickly shut up when she felt Ross's hand starting to creep up her leg again. 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad' she thought. Ross's tongue on her body was something she didn't want to miss, that's for sure. He smiled and looked back at the group after taking his hand away from Laura.

She didn't want to admit it but she missed the feeling of his soft, large hand on her body. She was starting to get more and more excited for the body shots that were to come.

Raini agreed she would stay and watch but not participate because she had already had enough to drink.

Calum cheered and looked at his watch again realizing it was time to watch the ball drop. He went and turned on the tv and everyone followed so they could watch on the big screen.

Ross grabbed Laura's hand as he led her through the crowd, keeping her close. They made their way through the crowd and stood in a group with their closest friends and family. Ross didn't let go of her hand though, he just squeezed it tighter.

Everyone was screaming, " 10...9...8...7...6...!"

Ross was debating in his head whether he was going to kiss her or not. Sure she had flirted with him all night but what if it was just the alcohol talking?

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the house cheered, hugging and kissing each other.

'Oh fuck it.' Ross thought. He tugged on Laura's arm, pulling her out of her hug with Raini and closed his eyes, crashing his lips on hers and placing his hands on her cheeks. She was shocked for a second but quickly closed her eyes, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer. He licked across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was more than happy to grant him access and let her tongue battle with his. They could both taste the mix of alcohol and sweat but they didn't care. They had both wanted this for so long and there was nothing going to stop them now. Except for the need to breathe.

They started to hear whistles and cheers and realized they needed air so they slowly pulled apart and opened their eyes and stared at each other. They broke their gaze and looked around them seeing their friends and family smirking at them.

"Happy New Year guys.." Ross said, blushing a deep shade of red.

The party had died down and the only people left were the cast, Ross's siblings and Riker's and Rocky's girlfriends who had shown up some time during the night.

"Wow this place is a mess! I'm definitely not having a party like this for a while!" Calum exclaimed. "But the fun is not over yet!" He left the room and went to the kitchen. He came back just minutes later with a bowl of limes, a bottle of tequila, and a container of salt. He sat them on the table where the DJ was previously set up. He went and turned on his surround sound so music was playing loudly. This whole thing would probably be a little awkward if they all weren't so tipsy.

"So how are we doing this?" Calum asked.

Riker spoke up. "Well my favorite way to play is lime in the mouth and shot between the boobs...shirts off." He smirked.

Everyone shrugged, agreeing. They all started taking their shirts off leaving the guys shirtless and the girls in their bras.

Ross was still struggling to get his shirt off. Laura laughed and walked up to him and got on her tippy toes to help him out of it. As he got his head out of the shirt he opened his eyes to see he was face to face with her boobs that were covered by a black lacy bra. His mouth watered but she stepped back and handed him his shirt, winking. "Easy boy."

"Alright who's first?" Rocky asked.

Rydel smirked and said, "I'll go." She hopped up on the table and grabbed a lime. She stuck it in her mouth and leaned back. Raini stuck the tequila shot between her boobs and spread a line of salt up her stomach towards the shot. Rydel signaled for Ellington to come to her and he did, willingly.

He licked the trail of salt slowly while getting closer and closer to her boobs until he reached the shot and grabbed the glass of tequila with his mouth and drank it. He sat it down and kissed his way up to her mouth and kissed her lips while sucking on the lime. He took it out her her mouth and spit it into the trash can near by. He looked back at Rydel smirking and kissed her one more time.

Everyone cheered. Some would find it weird that these guys were watching their sister like this but it was just like she was in a bikini to them and it's nothing new. They partied together all the time.

"Okay next!" Calum exclaimed while looking around. "Laura! Your turn!"

She blushed and nodded and hopped up onto the table. She grabbed a lime and stuck it in her mouth, laying back. Raini stuck a shot between her boobs and trailed salt over her stomach, in her navel, and around her boobs.

"Go ahead Ross...she's waiting!" Rocky nudged him.

Laura was looking up at him with wanting eyes and he wasn't sure what came over him but it was probably lust. He walked straight over to her and placed both of his hands on the sides of her body, leaning over her. He stared up at her and his face inched closer to her stomach. She stared back down at him as his tongue touched her skin making her shiver. He slowly licked all the salt up enjoying every moment of it. He reached the salt on her boobs and started licking what wasn't covered by her bra. He took the shot quickly and went back to her boobs, getting the rest of the salt off. He started sucking and kissing a little as well. Her hands went to his hair and tugged on it as she tried her hardest not to moan.

"This is body shots not sex guys!" Raini exclaimed as the others laughed and cheered him on.

Ross chuckled and moved up her neck to her ear and whispered, "I want to hear you scream my name." He bit her ear lightly then moved to her mouth and kissed her hard. He quickly took the lime out her mouth and spit it out. He quickly went back to kissing her, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Come on guys get a room!" Rocky exclaimed.

Ross pulled away. "Good idea." He pulled Laura up, his eyes glazed over with lust. He took her hand and guided her into the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream out of Calum's fridge. They walked back out and Ross led her upstairs saying, "Thanks Calum!"

"Wait...when I said you'd thank me later I didn't mean you could get kinky in my guest bedroom Ross!" He yelled upstairs and shook his head. "And now I have to burn the bed sheets. They were a gift from my Grandma! What do I tell her now when she comes over for Easter?!"

"Good luck with that one my friend." Raini laughed and pat his back.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, R5, LAURA, ROSS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. IF I DID, ROSS AND LAURA WOULD TOTALLY HOOKED UP BY NOW.

Do me a solid and review this please!


	2. Say My Name

Woohoo! Part 2!

So yeah...this is the second and last part. This is where the hardcore smut comes in so enjoy!

Once again excuse the typo's because its really late and I don't feel like going through it right now.

I enjoyed writing this and thank you all for the nice reviews when you don't have to! It means a lot!

I'm going to start on my next story right away! :)

WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...or don't...I really don't care.

* * *

Ross walked urgently up the stairs pulling Laura behind him. His face was serious that Laura was a little worried he had changed his mind. But boy was she wrong.

As soon as they reached the door of the guest bedroom Ross pushed Laura against it and pressed his body into hers so he could feel all of her. He leaned his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes.

She stared back into his eyes with a mixture of lust and love. She could see it in his eyes too. She bit her lip then said three words.

"I want you."

That was all it took for Ross to kiss her with all the passion he had in him. He fumbled behind Laura and turned the knob on the door, catching her before she fell. He kept kissing her and walked her back towards the bed until her knees hit the edge and she fell back, giggling. Ross stood above her.

It reminded him of not too long ago when he was standing above her ready to kick her body clean of salt and alcohol.

He set the whipped cream can down on the bed next to Laura and slowly climbed on top of her, crawling up her body until his face was inches from hers with his hands on each side of her head.

She smirked up at him and ran her hands from his chest to his shoulders, and then back around his head so she could play with the hair by his neck.

"Mmm this is not how I anticipated spending my New Years Ross" She whispered.

He smirked. "Oh sure Laura..you know exactly what you wanted tonight and you got it" he went straight to her neck and started sucking and biting, earning low moans from her.

She bit her lip, trying to not let him know she was enjoying it. He kept kissing her neck and moved right to her soft spot under her ear and sucked. She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a squeak. She could feel his lips smirk against her skin and tugged on his hair a little. He kissed along her jaw and to her lips but he stopped before their lips touched. She could feel his breath and she wanted nothing more than his lips against hers. She was about to lean in but he pulled away quickly and she groaned in frustration.

"Ross!"

"Easy tiger. Just let me do this my way."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion as he moved off of her and went to her ankles and took off her socks and shoes agonizingly slow.

"Anytime now Ross."

He chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?"

"Try _horny_."

He looked up at her a little in shock but totally turned on. He was still getting used to this 'other side' of Laura he had never got to experience until now.

"I think I can fix that."

He leaned down and started kissing up her left leg while massaging the other. As soon as he got an inch past her knee he stopped and went down to the other leg. She started squirming but Ross took both of her hands into one of his and held them together to stop her.

"Laura, enjoy this. This is all for you...don't make me tie your hands" he looked up at her with a teasing smirk and winked.

She sighed and gave up fighting him and let him kiss up her leg. She felt him go higher and higher on her thighs as he grasped them firmly. He stopped again and went up to her stomach and started kissing and licking it all over just like he was doing not too long ago. Only this time there wasn't eight pairs of eyes watching. She was breathing deeply and closed her eyes tight.

With his hand that wasn't holding both of hers, he grabbed the can of whipped cream. He shook it without her noticing and sprayed her stomach with it. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see Ross staring back up at her as he started to lick the whipped cream off of her. She shuddered and bit her lip again to hold in a moan.

He grabbed the can again and moved up her body a little and sprayed the part her boobs that her bra didn't cover. He moved their hands so he had her hands pinned above her head and he was holding them with one hand. His other was rubbing up and down her curves. He leaned his head down to her boobs and licked slowly, sucking her skin clean.

His hot tongue on her skin was too much for her. She stifled a moan.

"That's it baby. Let me hear you moan."

She blushed a little. "There are people downstairs Ross."

"Fuck them." His free hand moved to cup her bra covered boob and squeezed a little.

She arched her back, pushing into his hand. "I'd rather just fuck you."

He groaned and took that opportunity to slip his hand behind her to the three clasps separating him from two delicious meals.

He knew she wasn't a virgin but he still had respect for her and wanted to make sure she was okay with him taking her bra off.

She lifted her hips and tried to grind into his pelvis as best she could, breathing hard. That was all the confirmation Ross needed. He expertly took her bra off in record time.

She groaned as the cold air hit her nipples and they hardened.

All Ross could do was stare at her in awe. This was really happening. Laura was underneath him, half naked. He had so many dreams of this but no of them even came close to the real thing he was experiencing.

He had a concentrated look on his face as he grabbed the can and sprayed a circle around each of her boobs then covered her nipples.

"This isn't art class Ross...hurry up" she giggled.

He looked into her eyes and said, "You are art. You're beautiful Laura."

He quickly leaned down, stuck his tongue out, and traced the circles of whipped cream he drew on her just seconds ago. He went to her left boob and started to lick off the whipped cream near her nipple. As soon as he got to her nipple he finally got the long awaited response from her.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned loud. His hot tongue on her nipple was too much for her. She moved her wrists in hopes that he'd let her hands free and lucky for her he did. Her hands went immediately to his hair and she tugged as he started to suck on her left boob, swirling his tongue around her nipple. He started to bite lightly and she moaned a little louder and tugged on his hair. He moved to her other boob and repeated his actions, earning more moans from her in the process.

She was breathing heavily and trying her hardest to grind her lower half into his. She could hear him grunt every time she succeeded.

His hands went to her hips and held them still. "If you don't stop that you won't be able to experience what I'm about to do" he growled, looking up at her.

"Right now...there's nothing I want more than you inside of me."

He smirked. "As much as I want that too...it will have to wait. You will want this just trust me."

She was very confused because she couldn't think of anything else she wanted at that moment but her eyes lit up as he popped open the button on her shorts. She noticed he was looking up at her for approval again and she gave him a quick nod and lifted her hips.

He pulled her shorts down slowly, kissing down her legs in the process. He kissed back up her legs until he was kissing and licking her upper thighs.

She was moaning lowly, not enough for the others to hear. That was a problem for Ross. He wanted the whole neighborhood to hear her crying out his name. And he wouldn't stop until he achieved that.

He was soon face to face with the one thing he wanted most all night and he could see the wet spot in the middle of her lace underwear. He blew lightly on her and she shuddered. He leaned in and placed a single kiss on her. She bucked her hips up and whined when he moved his lips up to her waist and kissed along the her waist line.

She raised her hips, ready for him to pull her underwear down. He hooked his fingers in her underwear and started pulling them down, staring up at her the whole time. He finally looked away and his breath caught in his throat as he looked down at her completely naked body.

He never thought this day would come but it did, and he couldn't be more in love.

Laura saw Ross start to lean his face down towards her core and she quickly closed her legs, squeezing his head in place. Of course she wasn't a virgin...but she never had some one do _that_.

"What are you doing?"

"Just relax Laura, you'll enjoy it I promise." He pried her legs open gently.

She sighed relaxed a little. She felt him blow on her again and she felt chills go up her spine.

He placed one kiss on her and let it linger. Laura gasped and her hips thrusted upwards.

He smirked and held her hips down. He went back down but this time stuck his tongue out, taking one long lick between her folds. She gasped again and grabbed his head, pushing him further into her but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry...what was it that you wanted me to do Laura?" He teased.

"Ross..." She glared at him.

"Yes Laura?" He smirked.

"I want your tongue inside me."

That was all it took for the lust to take over Ross. He went down and started kissing hungrily all over her, tasting as much of her as he could. She groaned loudly when he would flick her clit with his tongue. He removed one hand from her hips and grabbed the can of whipped cream. He shook it a little then trailed a singe line over her core to her clit. He licked the trail from the bottom up making sure to stick his tongue in different places to see her reaction. He reached her clit and sucked off the whipped cream. He didn't stop there though because he continued to suck on her clit while flicking it with his tongue. He could hear her moaning getting louder as her tugging on his hair got rougher.

Ross took his free hand and immediately placed it on her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion while he licked her juices. She was so wet. She thrusted her hips into his face as best she could.

"FUCK" she yelled out as soon as she felt his tongue enter her.

Ross was so turned on by hearing her cuss like that. Everything about Laura was turning him on.

He moved his fingers from her clit and replaced them with his tongue. His fingers slid down her slit and he slid one in her. She moaned even louder than before. He pumped his finger in and out of her as she tried to keep herself composed but she could feel her orgasm coming.

He added a second finger and continued to suck on her clit. He curved his fingers into a 'come here' gesture and Laura almost screamed. He knew he had found her g-spot. He kept hitting it over and over and Laura threw her head back, groaning in pleasure.

"Ross, I'm so close."

He stopped and she was about to complain when he grabbed her legs and swung them around his neck so they were on his shoulders. He continued his actions faster. She now had free reign to thrust her hips and she did just that. She was moaning like crazy and finally, she felt herself reach her max. She let out a loud moan and pushed his face into her as her body shook.

Ross continued, wanting her orgasm to be as best as it possibly could. He figured it was, considering she was holding him so tight he could barely breath. But he didn't mind, there was no place he'd rather be.

As she came down from her high, she released her tight hold on Ross and laid back on the bed, breathing heavily.

He placed one more kiss on her and then crawled up her body until his forehead was leaning against hers.

"Well?" He whispered.

"Well what?"

He smirked, "Well...did you enjoy it like I promised?"

She blushed and her jaw dropped, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Never mind...I think I got my answer in your screams." He said as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. "Tasty."

She blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Ross! I did not scream!"

"I beg to differ Laura..but if you disagree I'll just have to prove my point once again." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well Mr. Lynch, I don't think it's fair that I'm completely naked and you're still fully dressed." she said as she flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him. She ground her hips into his and he groaned.

She grabbed the can of whipped cream and made a giant heart on his chest and put a pile on each of his nipples, giggling.

"A heart Laura...really?" He laughed.

"Shut up and enjoy." She leaned down and kissed along the shape of the heart, licking as much skin as she could in the process. His muscles flexed and he groaned.

She finally reached his nipples and licked off the whipped cream. She licked all over his chest and ran her hands on his stomach. She sat up and let her hands linger on his belt.

"Just do it Laura."

She giggled, "Who's impatient now?" She quickly undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She stuck her hand in and rubbed him over his pink boxers.

'Of course.' she thought. When didn't he have on pink boxers. He groaned and she could feel him becoming s little harder. She moved so she was able to pull his pants down then climbed back on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest and grinded against him. The only thing preventing him from being inside her was his boxers.

"Stop teasing Laura!" He groaned and she giggled.

She moved so she was no longer on his legs and slowly pulled his boxers down. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw his size.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

She took him into her hands and pumped him a few times. He quickly stopped talking. She rubbed over the tip with her thumb and he groaned. He was almost fully hard.

She grabbed the can again and sprayed the tip of his dick. She started to lower her head but made sure to keep eye contact with him. She licked off the whipped cream and swallowed it all. She went back down and stuck her tongue out, licking up the side.

He groaned again, overwhelmed with the feeling of Laura's tongue on him and because of the way she was staring up at him as she did it. He let out a solid moan when he felt her whole mouth cover him. She started to suck on the tip and bob her head up and down. He tangled his hands in her hair and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Shit Laura...I'm close. If you don't stop..." He trailed off but she didn't stop. She knew he was warning her that he was going to cum in her mouth but she wanted him to, as dirty as it sounds. She wanted to taste him and make him feel as good as he did for her.

She took him as far as she could in her mouth and used her hands to massage the parts she couldn't reach. She moaned with him in her mouth and the vibrations were all it took to send Ross over the edge.

"FUCK...this feels so good" he moaned as he came. His hips thrust upwards choking Lara a little but she didn't mind. She swallowed his cum as it filled her mouth.

She continued to suck and lick him lightly as he calmed down. He took deep breathes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Wow."

Laura giggled at his reaction and crawled up his body. She gasped when her suddenly flipped them over so she was beneath him. He leaned his forehead on hers and smiled down at her.

"Do you think this ever would have happened if we were sober?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...I think so. It would probably just have taken a while longer" she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

He moved some hair out of her face. "Are you sure you want this Laura?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his and kissed him as passionately as she could.

"Does that answer your question?"

He nodded. "Tell me if I hurt you."

She giggled. "Ross I'm not a virgin..you know that."

He blushed. "Still."

She smiled. She loved that he was so caring. He didn't want to hurt her in any way.

He spread her legs and brought them up to go around his waist. He lined himself up with her entrance.

"Wait...a condom" he stopped.

"It's okay...I'm on birth control Ross. I want to feel you inside me. _All of you._

That was all it took. Ross slowly slid himself inside her and he groaned at her tightness.

"Fuck you're so tight."

She moaned, feeling him stretch her.

Once he was all the way in her he stopped moving, just enjoying the feeling of her around him. He'd waited forever for this to happen and it was a thousand times better than his best dreams.

He started to pull out then push back in. He took Laura's hands and intertwined them above her head. He leaned down and kissed her passionately while continuing to move his hips slowly.

Laura started to raise her hips to meet his thrusts as she kissed him back with the same passion.

He moved his lips down to her neck and sucked on it. He was marking her. He wanted the whole world to know she was his.

She knew what he was doing and knew it would raise a ton of questions but in that moment she wanted it. She loved his possessiveness. It turned her on.

She moaned out as Ross continued to slide in and out of her slowly. "Ross..."

"Mmm?" He mumbled from her neck.

"I know you don't want to hurt me and all...but please...harder."

_Harder_. That was all he needed to hear. He looked up at her and smirked.

"Your wish is my command." He untangled their hands and leaned up. He reached beside her and grabbed a pillow, placing it under her lower back to arch it. Her legs tightened around his waist and she pushed her hips upwards. He leaned up on his knees and grasped her hips. He started thrusting into her harder and faster than before. They both let out moans of pleasure. Laura leaned back and closed her eyes. Ross took one hand and let it fondle her boobs earning another moan from her. Her back arched even more and he thrusted harder. He slowed down a little and grabbed Laura's legs, unhooking them from around his waist. He brought them up so they were around his neck. He knew she was very flexible because she had taken different dancing classes when she was younger and it definitely was working in their favor. The new position provided a different angle for Ross. He groaned loudly and he penetrated her even deeper than before. She gasped at the change in position, loving the feeling of him so deep in her.

"Ohhh.." Laura moaned then bit her lip.

He grunted. "Say it Laura. Let me hear you scream it." He thrusted faster than before and moved his hand to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. She gripped the sheets tightly.

"Shit...ohh!"

"C'mon Laura. You know you want to." He slowed down almost to a stop and Laura tried to thrust her hips upward, whimpering.

"Please Ross. Don't stop." She begged.

He continued slowly, smirking.

"Scream my name Laura."

She grunted and rolled her eyes. She was not going to give him the satisfaction he wanted. She lowered her legs and flipped them over without him slipping out. She placed her hands on his chest and started moving up and down as fast as she humanly could.

"Shit...that feels so good" she moaned.

Ross was still in shock of the change in positions. He watched her riding him with her eyes closed and head thrown back. He reached up and massaged her boobs and she arched her back into his touch.

"Fuck Laura. You're so good at this." He placed his hands on her hips to help guide her and brought his hips up to match her thrusts. She moaned loudly and ran her hands over her own body, playing with her boobs.

"Shit!" Ross cursed watching her play with herself. He had never seen something so sexy in his life. He shifted so he was sitting up leaning against the headboard with Laura still straddling his lap, riding him. He took over the thrusts and slammed into her as hard as he could. He leaned down to suck on her boobs and left hickeys all over her chest. He let a hand go down to her clit and rubbed it quickly. His other hand went to her ass and he squeezed it hard, pushing her into his thrusts more.

Laura screamed out and Ross was certain the rest of the house could hear them now. Laura was moaning uncontrollably but he wasn't going to stop until she screamed his name.

"Say it" he whispered in her ear as he thrusted up into her.

She shook her head but moaned loudly when he pressed his thumb on her clit harder.

"OHHH..." She gasped.

Ross was determined to get her to say it and he knew just the trick to do it. _Doggy style_. He grabbed her hips and lifted her off of him, flipping her over.

"On your hands and knees" he demanded.

She could feel the moisture between her legs increase and her stomach churning at the sound of the demanding, assertive tone in his voice. She did as told and screamed out loud as he wasted no time slamming into her. He leaned his body over hers and pushed her hair to one side. He sucked on her shoulder as he pounded into her. He didn't think he could be this deep in her but he was and it felt amazing.

They were both sweaty and all that could be heard was their skin hitting each others and their loud moans. Ross leaned his body back up and grasped her hips, slamming harder and harder into her. He stared down at her ass and grabbed it as he went deeper and deeper.

He leaned over her again and got close to her ear. "Say it Laura. I want to hear you scream my name baby. Let it out. Let all the neighbors know how good I am." He leaned his hand down to her clit again and rubbed it faster than ever while biting on her ear lightly.

"SHIT..." She screamed out.

"Don't hold back. You know you want to." He thrusted as fast as he could and he finally heard what he had wanted to hear all night.

"DAMN IT ROSS...FUCK. DON'T STOP ROSS, PLEASE!" She yelled out. "SHIT...YOU'RE SO BIG ROSS!"

She sounded so dirty saying that and Ross wasn't sure if it was possible but he grew even harder. He used all the energy he had left to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, while still rubbing her clit quickly.

"SHIT...UGH ROSSSS IM COMING!"

He could feel her walls tightening around him, making it harder for him to thrust and he could feel his climax coming.

"Shit me too Laura." He thrust a few more times until he couldn't take it anymore and came hard inside her, his body shaking along with hers.

"FUCK LAURA!" He slowed down his thrusts as they rode out their orgasms. He could feel her walls pulsing around his throbbing dick.

As they came down from their climaxes, Ross slowly pulled out of her, exhausted. He laid down and pulled Laura down with him. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, covering them. He pulled her close to him and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"That was nice" she said.

"I just got you to scream out my name and all you can say is that it was..._nice_?" He smirked at her.

She blushed and giggled. "Okay maybe it was better than nice.."

"Try mind-blowing" Ross said with a proud smile.

"Don't push your luck Mr." She poked his chest and looked at him with a jokingly serious look.

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her, cupping her cheek with his hand. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, moving some hair behind her ear. "Laura?"

"Hmmm?" She answered, her eyes almost closed. He wore her out and sleep was finally taking over.

"I love you."

She opened her eyes and stared into his for a moment to see if he really meant it. She smiled and responded, "I love you too Ross. So much." She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

He pulled away after a while. "Laura, I know we kind of did this out of order but will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded, giggling. "Of course I will Ross." She kissed him again then laid her head on his chest.

He kissed the to of her head. "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year Ross" and her eyes finally closed.

* * *

The next morning Ross opened his eyes and yawned. He was about to stretch when he felt weight on him. He looked down to see a naked Laura laying half way on top of him, the sheet only covering their bottom halves. The events of the night before came back to him and he couldn't fight the smile on his face. Laura was his. He was hers. His dream finally came true. He watched her sleep admiring her beauty.

"Didn't your mom teach you it's impolite to stare?" She asked with her eyes closed.

He chuckled and shrugged. "She did. But she never told me the view would be so beautiful that there was no possible way for me to look away."

Laura blushed and opened one eyelid, smiling. "Good morning...or afternoon probably."

He smirked. "Most likely afternoon. There's no way I could wake up this morning after last night." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She hit his chest and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Ross."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey! I'm just saying...you're good at what you do and it definitely wore me out."

She giggled. "I could say the same for you."

"So...I don't know about you but I need a shower...care to join?" He smirked, "you know...strictly for water conservation purposes of course." He winked.

She rolled her eyes again and stood up, letting the sheet fall. "C'mon rockstar." She turned and walked away.

Ross scrambled to get out of bed and follow behind her. "Wait for me!"

* * *

They finally finished their long shower after Laura had to put her foot down and stop Ross from his extracurricular activities. He would stay in there with her all day if it were up to him. They got some clothes out of the dresser in the spare bedroom. The entire cast had a couple changes of clothes in Calum's house in case they decided to stay over...and it definitely came in handy.

"Are you ready to face the awkwardness that awaits us downstairs?" Ross asked.

She nodded and smiled. "As long as I'm with you I'll be ready for anything."

He leaned down and kissed her and then grabbed her hand. "Are we telling them we're together?"

She nodded again. "I don't want to hide us. I want the whole world to know."

His smile grew impossibly larger and he kissed her once more before opening the door and leading her downstairs.

When they got down to the kitchen, they were greeted with the familiar faces of their friends and family. They all had evil smirks on their faces. It was completely silent.

Ross cleared his throat blushing. "Hey guys...good morning.."

Raini spoke up. "Ross sweetie...it's 3 in the afternoon."

"Oh...right..." He used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"So Happy New Year's guys! WOO!" Laura exclaimed, trying to get the attention off of her and Ross.

"I know you guys had a _happy_ one that's for sure..." Ellington chuckled.

They blushed again and Laura asked what there was to eat.

"I'm starving!" She exclaimed and Ross smirked. "Don't even.." She elbowed him in the stomach.

He put his hands up in defense. "Okay okay geez!"

Laura walked further into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Hey Laura you're walking a little funny!" Raini chimed in. The whole room erupted into laughter and Laura turned around slowly with her face red. Her jaw was wide open.

"Geez Ross what did you do last night..wait don't answer that. I think we heard it all already." Riker smirked. "FUCK LAURAAA OHHH" he mocked him.

"Let's not forget Laura. OHH ROSS PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Rydel added, laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"Shut up!" Ross said, blushing and ran a hand through his hair. He chuckled, went over to Laura, and started pulling her out of the room. "Me and my girlfriend will go get food where we aren't mocked!"

"Wait you asked her?!" Rocky asked.

Ross nodded and smiled hugely. "I did! Laura is my girlfriend!"

Hugs and congrats were given all over.

"Are you guys planning on telling everyone? Calum asked.

Ross looked at Laura and nodded. "I want the whole world to know she's mine and no one else can have her." He put his arm around her.

"Honey we could already tell that by the red hickeys all over her neck." Raini said matter-of-factly.

They blushed again. "You guys will never let us live this down will you?" Laura asked.

"NO!" They all responded except Calum.

He spoke up. "The real question is who is going to buy me new sheets for when my Grandma comes over on Easter?!"

They all laughed. "Sorry man." Ross said and Laura nodded in agreement.

Ross smiled at Laura and she smiled back. They were both so happy to have each other and they couldn't imagine it any other way. Who knew a little drinking was all it took for them to finally get together? Looks like Ross would need to thank Calum after all.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, R5, LAURA, ROSS, OR ANYTHING ELSE. IF I DID, ROSS AND LAURA WOULD TOTALLY HOOKED UP BY NOW.

Do me a solid and review this please!


End file.
